<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why You Shouldn't Let Sealand Plan a Prank (And Why You Shouldn't Let Belarus Help Him) by Hetalia__Trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321273">Why You Shouldn't Let Sealand Plan a Prank (And Why You Shouldn't Let Belarus Help Him)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia__Trash/pseuds/Hetalia__Trash'>Hetalia__Trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, England Needs Tea (Hetalia), Everyone Is Gay, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, FrUK, Halloween, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Papa France (Hetalia), Pranks and Practical Jokes, RusAme, Temporary Character Death, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, wtf sealand this is not how you get recognized as a country</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia__Trash/pseuds/Hetalia__Trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sealand tries to prank his fellow nations in hopes of getting noticed... it goes very, very wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America &amp; Canada &amp; England &amp; France (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), Austria/Switzerland (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), Denmark &amp; Finland &amp; Iceland &amp; Norway &amp; Sweden (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Greece/Japan (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia), Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, do you all know what you're dressing up as for Halloween?" Sealand began enthusiastically.</p><p>             "It's April, you twat," Ladonia snapped, rolling his eyes. The gang of micronations was seated outside on Wy's porch, sheltering themselves from the drizzling rain that had stubbornly refused to let up all day. The group had had no choice but to sit as close to the outside world as they could get and chatter aimlessly until they ran out of subject matter.</p><p>             "That doesn't mean we can't start planning early!" Sealand insisted.</p><p>             Thankfully, Wy cut in before the conversation got out of hand. "Oh, hush, you two. We don't need to hear you bickering all the time, right, Seborga?"</p><p>              "I think they're fine! Anybody in the mood for pasta, or is it just me?" The Italian micronation was seated on a wooden bench with his chin resting on both hands.</p><p>              "I was trying to think of an art-related costume. Something red, maybe?" Kugelmugel mused.</p><p>             "Like... A devil?" Wy said, her brow furrowed.</p><p>              "You mean the ones you see in those sh**** haunted houses? With all the fake blood and stuff?" Molossia suggested sourly.</p><p>             At those words, the slightest spark of an idea lit itself in Sealand's 12-year-old brain. The ideology that was constantly circulating in his head, controlling many of his actions, was that he wanted to become a country. The other "real" nations never took him seriously. Half of the time they could hardly remember who he was, let alone recognize him as one of them! There had to be ways to make sure that they would never forget Sealand again, and his friends had just given him a scheme that would undoubtedly be a solution. It was time to take drastic measures.</p><p>               "What do you guys think of pranks?" he said. His falsely innocent grin was enough to make most of the other micronations uneasy. They had witnessed the extent his jokes could go to before and weren't anxious to see that level of chaos again.</p><p>             "They're... alright, I suppose?" Kugelmugel shifted in his chair, nervously glancing around.</p><p>              "Good! I think you might've given me an idea as to what we're going to do for Halloween this year!" Sealand exclaimed. "But we're going to need a lot of help!"</p><p>             By May, Sealand had managed to rope both Ukraine and all his micronation friends into his increasingly complicated, devious plot without letting any other countries find out about it. Ukraine was kind enough to take Sealand seriously, so he treated her as an older sister and often called her to talk in their free time.</p><p>              "So, what I'm thinking is that we can stage a world meeting on Halloween day! We'll get everybody to come to the fake meeting, but some of them will be in on the prank, you know, the fun countries, like pretty much anybody other than Britain, then we'll scare the pants off the nations who don't know! It'll be like a haunted house!" the British micronation was babbling to his companions as they looked at him with expressions of horror.</p><p>             "That's dark! I didn't know you had that in you, Sealand!" Ladonia said, his skin paler than usual.</p><p>            Sealand giggled. "You'd be surprised! I've done a lot of weird things to try to get other countries to notice me!"</p><p>               "What did you do to get Miss Ukraine to acknowledge you?" Wy inquired.</p><p>              "Oh, she was just nice enough to say hello when I snuck into a world meeting, then she asked me who I was and I told her! She's been my friend since then!"</p><p>             Ukraine gave a soft smile at this. "So, if we are going to play this prank, who should know? And what are we going to do to scare everyone?" she said to keep the conversation moving.</p><p>              "That's a good question... We could just do a haunted house-type thing. That was my plan, at least," Sealand responded, tapping his chin with his index finger.</p><p>               "That sounds lame. We need something more interesting than that," Ladonia insisted. His perpetual frown deepened. "But what?"</p><p>             "Well... My sister might be able to help us if I can convince her. She's rather excellent at scaring people," Ukraine offered.</p><p>            "That would be great!" Sealand cried. "This is going to be the best Halloween ever!"</p><p>            Ukraine called her sister near the end of the month to inform her of the plan, and Belarus was glad to participate if it meant that she could listen to those annoying, pompous nation's screams. Belarus was still more than a little bitter after Russia had turned down her last offer of marriage and immediately run off with America of all people. Now, she would take any chance she could get to frighten the capitalist pig, or even better, accidentally end his life while he perused the haunted house.</p><p>              "How will we scare them?" Sealand demanded for the millionth time once all the pranksters were assembled at Ukraine's house.</p><p>             "I still think we should put spikes coming out of the walls," Belarus grumbled, arms folded. Ukraine gave a long-suffering sigh.</p><p>              "We can't do that, sister. That would kill them."</p><p>               "So?" Belarus retorted.</p><p>               "Why do we need to kill people?" Seborga said nervously. He had at first been overjoyed to have more pretty women in the area and had flirted shamelessly with both sisters before being shot down (figuratively shot down by Ukraine and literally shot down her sister), but at this point, he was very ready to get away from the volatile Belarus.</p><p>              "We don't, Seborga. Nobody is going to die, I'll make sure of it," Ukraine reassured kindly, patting the Italian's shoulder.</p><p>              At that comment, Belarus's eyes glittered dangerously. "Wait... What if somebody did die?" she whispered.</p><p>             "Belarus, no!" Ukraine chided. The micronations heads swiveled between the two as they spoke like they were watching an intense tennis match.</p><p>             "No, not literally die! We could stage their deaths to scare everyone else!" Belarus declared.</p><p>              "Yes, that's a brilliant idea!" Sealand shouted, jumping to his feet.</p><p>              "I know Ladonia said this before, but this is really dark..." Wy reminded them.</p><p>             "Exactly!"</p><p>             "Who will die? Who do you think would be willing to scare everybody else like that?" Kugelmugel asked from his perch on the staircase, kicking his dangling feet back and forth.</p><p>             "I dunno. There aren't enough fun countries."</p><p>             "I bet I could convince Mum to help us! Denmark would probably do it, too. He loves trying to scare Norway, but he always fails. Oh, and maybe Prussia! He's fun! America might do it, and I think that if Prussia does, then Spain and France will want in as well," Sealand theorized.</p><p>            "This is going to take so much planning," Wy complained.</p><p>             "But it's going to be sooooo worth it! This will be the greatest prank we've ever pulled, believe it!"</p><p>             After weeks upon weeks of drawing layouts, buying, researching, long-distance calling, and devious plotting, the plan was finally in place. At long last, all their hard work would pay off! Or it wouldn't and the countries who were about to be victims would never forgive them... But it wasn't the time to be thinking like that!</p><p>             Sealand was practically vibrating with excitement at his designated spot in front of the control panel. He turned around when he heard Ukraine's gentle voice.</p><p>             "Alright, Sealand, you might want to leave the room now. People are arriving at the meeting and I don't want you to be scared," she said, herding the micronation out the door and into the hallway.</p><p>             Sealand pouted. He wanted to watch Belarus's haunted house! However, he had been told time and time again that he wouldn't be allowed to stay in the control room where a multitude of monitors and security cameras would broadcast the progress of the prank. He hesitantly shuffled out of the room, shooting the static-blurred television screens one last longing glance.</p><p>             Despite Ukraine knowing that Sealand had helped formulate the plan and was much older than he looked, she was sure that the horrifying plot her sister had created would scar the young nation. Belarus's hunger for blood really did confuse Ukraine, but she was willing to put her anxiety aside for the spirit of Halloween.</p><p>             After closing the door behind Sealand and locking it so that he couldn't peek in, she turned back to the monitors, giving Belarus a nervous glance, which the other nation didn't notice.</p><p>             "Are you sure about this, sister?" Ukraine asked.</p><p>             "There's no going back now. Everyone's here, after all."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are going to be updating everyday-every other day :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Who in their right mind would schedule a meeting on a holiday? This is a pain in the arse," Britain complained, impatiently patting down a stubborn cowlick sticking up off the side of his head. He stared uneasily up at the shabby three-story building in front of him. "And where are the rest of the nations?"</p><p>             "I'm not sure. They could just be late," Germany said, though he didn't sound very sure. They had all noticed the other countries' cars parked near the meeting place when they arrived, but the vehicle's owners had yet to make an appearance.</p><p>             "That would be like them," Norway sighed, approaching the door. He tried to open it but found that it wouldn't budge. "Are you sure this is the right meeting address? The door is locked, not to mention that this place looks awfully rundown," he commented.</p><p>             "This is the address that we all received in the mail, is it not?" Germany asked gruffly.</p><p>             "It is, I'm sure of it!" Lithuania interjected. Sweden nodded to confirm the statement.</p><p>             "Let me try the door," Russia implored with his usual smile. Norway stepped aside and then blinked in surprise as the rusty doorknob twisted easily under Russia's touch and the door flew open with a loud squeal. The hallway that lay beyond it was pitch-dark.</p><p>             "Should... should we go in?" Canada whispered, his voice even more hushed than usual.</p><p>             Several frightened nations jumped about a foot into the air.</p><p>             "Oh! You're right there, Canada! I didn't even see—oh, nevermind, that's rude. I'm sorry!" Lithuania gushed as soon as he landed back on the ground.</p><p>             "It's fine," Canada said sullenly, "It happens all the time." Where was Prussia, he wondered. Prussia never forgot about him.</p><p>             "Like, let's go in!" Hong Kong grinned and strode up to the door. "I was supposed to be taking notes and stuff at this meeting, but this place is super ghetto-ish! I don't even think there IS a meeting!"</p><p>             "Are you sure we should go in there? As you said, this building doesn't look very stable," Britain inquired, staring into the gloomy room.</p><p>             "I don't see the harm. If there really is a meeting of some kind, it wouldn't be very good of us to be late," Russia commented pleasantly, leading the way into the hall without hesitation. Lithuania nervously followed suit and sighed with relief when he was trailed by Britain, Hong Kong, Switzerland, Greece, Germany, Romano, Canada, Norway, and Sweden. (A/N: Whee, the whole cast is here!)</p><p>             Stalking down the hallway in complete darkness, each nation began to feel more and more on edge. Strange shuffling sounds could be heard all around, but none could be sure if it was their own companion's footsteps or something else... or someone else. The assembled personifications had traveled about 100 meters when Canada piped up from the back of the group, "Does anyone have a flashlight?"</p><p>             Lithuania cursed his own stupidity as he pulled his smartphone from his pocket. "Of course! I have my phone right here. I am so sorry I did not do the thinking of that before!"</p><p>             "No, it's alright, eh? None of the rest of us thought of it until now either," Canada assured him.</p><p>              Lithuania nodded numbly, then tapped his phone screen several times before it lit up, illuminating the room they had entered. There were several small light fixtures dotting the walls, but the nations couldn't find any kind of switch with which to turn them on. A single door, painted blood-red, stood in one corner, both inviting and terrifying at once. More flashlights flickered on as they split up to traverse the room, and the countries eventually stumbled across a slit in the wall. Lithuania held his flashlight up to it and ran his fingers over the little notch, confused.</p><p>             "What is this?" he questioned, trying to peer into it. Russia took a step toward him to assist in the investigation, then halted when he stepped on a rather creaky floorboard and heard a distinct click. Without warning, America burst through the door on the other side of the room, sprinting towards the Baltic nation and frantically pushing him away from the wall. America had a nasty-looking black eye and several bruises running up his legs as if something had been gripping his ankles, dragging him away. Russia's eyes went wide as a knife flew from the wall, piercing America's side just over his heart.</p><p>             Lithuania went tumbling to the floor with a yelp of pain, then immediately shot back up to aid the American, who was laying on the ground, holding his side. The other nations couldn't speak, each of them awed and disbelieving.</p><p>             Russia cried out and ran to his lover. "Amerika, no! What happened? Stay with me!" he pleaded in a haze of disorientation and sorrow.</p><p>             "Get... out... Get out... of here," America whispered before he was overtaken by an awful coughing fit. He reached up weakly as if to caress Russia's face, and Russia gently took his hand, tears welling in his eyes and spilling over his cheeks.</p><p>             "Please... don't... stay... The shadow," America begged.</p><p>             "What? What are you saying? Don't go, please don't go!" Russia wailed, desperately wanting to hold America close but knowing that the pressure would only hasten the other man's demise. What was he to do? Was he about to lose the one person he'd ever loved?</p><p>             America's blue eyes began to fade, his hand slipped from Russia's grasp, his mouth opened as if he was about to say his final words... But there was only silence.</p><p>             Britain held one hand over his mouth, sobbing quietly. "America..."</p><p>             Canada stood by his side, tears of his own dripping down his face as he hunched over and cried in the way that only a man whom the world has broken can.</p><p>             Russia closed America's unseeing eyes as if in a daze, then lifted himself to his feet.</p><p>             "Whoever has done this will pay," he growled, his soft voice resonating like thunder. The crushing silence continued, broken only by Canada and Britain's hushed weeping.</p><p>             Finally, Lithuania spoke up. "What do we do?"</p><p>             No one was quite sure how to answer.</p><p>             "Should we keep moving? Or should we leave?" Greece murmured slowly. The disturbed, agitated aura enveloping the group seemed to descend even further, choking out any hope of a response. Russia dried his tears with the end of his scarf and stared down at the now lifeless form of the man he had once loved, still loved. The nation stooped down to lift America's body off of the floor, pulling the knife from his side with a nasty shick that made Britain flinch and step forward as if to steal the corpse away. Canada laid a hand on his shoulder to stop him, then jerked back as Britain whipped around with a mutinous look in his eyes. Seeing his child's fear, he immediately relented and wrapped Canada in a hug that he accepted without a word, new tears flooding his eyes. While the father and son comforted each other, Russia swept America's blonde hair away from his face and kissed his forehead one last time. He would never let go, he decided. He would keep his love with him until he couldn't anymore.</p><p>               "I think we should leave," Switzerland declared once the three had calmed down marginally. "It obviously isn't safe here."</p><p>               "But we can't go! You saw all of the cars outside, right? If all those nations are trapped in this place, we can't leave them behind!" Lithuania insisted.</p><p>               Switzerland scowled. "Well if you already knew you were going to stay, then why did you ask what we should do?"</p><p>                  Lithuania bit his lip, his hands clenched into fists at his side. "I won't leave anyone behind if they're in danger. Shouldn't we call the police?" he rebuked scathingly.</p><p>              "There's no service here. I can't send or receive anything!" Hong Kong wailed, then froze. "Uh, did anybody else hear that creepy noise? Like a blade cutting through something?"</p><p>              That phrase appeared to trigger something in Britain's mind. He went white as a sheet and very cautiously inquired, "What did it sound like?"</p><p>             "I... I think that I may have heard it," Norway stammered. "There were footsteps, and then a loud noise. Did no one else hear it? It sounded loud to me."</p><p>             Britain rushed up to the Nordic country and rather violently shook him by the shoulders. "And you didn't think to mention this before?!"</p><p>             "I'm sorry, it really didn't seem like the time! How am I to know what it was?" Norway snapped, yanking himself out of Britain's grip. His eyes trailed after the English nation as he sprinted to the door that America had run through, which was still hanging open. Britain was muttering what sounded like the muffled words, "no, no, no, no," under his breath, over and over again. His breath caught as he burst into the next room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The action begins...*evil laughter*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We'll be doing a double update today since this chapter was so short! We just really wanted to leave you all with yet another crappy cliffhanger (sorry). Thanks so much for reading! Have an awesome day and remember to love yourselves!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a single bulb illuminating a scene that was sure to have been summoned from one of Britain’s worst nightmares. A massive guillotine sat in the center of the floor, the blade still coated with a thin sheen of fresh blood. Britain choked, falling to his knees as he beheld the awful sight.<br/>France’s severed head lay placidly in a large wicker basket, his shiny gold hair matted down with his own blood. The rest of his body lay limp on the ground, even more red liquid pooling around his neck.<br/>Britain couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, couldn’t go to look more closely at the damage. Memories flooded his mind, visions of his lover breaking down in his arms, crying, “They’re all gone! They’re all gone!” Britain could clearly see France’s shattered expression, his teary azure eyes as a revolution raged around him.<br/>This couldn’t be happening.<br/>He couldn’t be gone.<br/>First America, his son, the one he had cared for since he was nothing but a naive child, and then France, his one love, the man who had stayed by his side his entire life, who had seen him at his best and at his worst and still hadn’t left. He had stayed, and promised that he would stay until the end of time… And then he had abandoned Britain.<br/>He reached one hand into his pocket and ran his finger over the smooth velvet of the box that held the diamond ring he had been carrying with him for months on end. Now Britain would never be able to place it on France’s ring finger, never be able to see it resting there and trust that France would be his forever.<br/>He could acutely sense the footfalls behind him, felt Canada’s hand on his shoulder and listened to his convulsive sobs, but it was all heard as if Britain was underwater, slowly drowning. He had lost his purpose, his will. What would he do now?<br/>The other nations were filing into the room; a few gasped in horror when they saw France’s corpse.<br/>“What in the world is going on here? Who is doing all this?” Germany hissed through clenched teeth. Russia’s eyes darkened and his grip on America’s body tightened, but he had no answer to give. All they could do was keep moving to try and save the other countries who they now knew were left inside, but they could hardly push themselves to approach the next door while having no idea what terrors awaited them.<br/>Russia was resolute and emotionless as he pushed open the door, still carrying America’s body bridal-style, and led the way into... <br/>A completely empty hallway. There was nothing there, no bloodstains, no blades, only darkness. Lithuania almost cried with relief. They were safe in this hellish place, at least for now. No one was sure what was going on, but the nations could feel a slight sense of solace penetrate their fear though sorrow still hindered their steps.<br/>Continuing to walk with flashlights illuminating their way, the personifications were solemn, unwilling to speak until a silhouette appeared at the end of the hall. Lithuania’s phone slipped out of his hand and clattered to the floor, a spiderweb-like crack splitting the screen. His face paled as he bolted forward.<br/>“Poland!” he shouted, reaching out to his husband.<br/>Poland’s eyes went wide, his arm outstretched toward the Baltic nation as he began to scream, “Liet!”<br/>He was savagely cut off when a tendril of pure shadow shot out of the exit at the end of the hall and yanked him off his feet, dragging the blonde away as he shrieked. In the blink of an eye, he was gone, almost as if he’d been nothing but a mirage.<br/>Lithuania let his hand fall to his side, his heart leaping like the wings of a scared dove, his breaths uneven and frantic. He sprinted through the still-open doorway and called Poland’s name again, but the nation was nowhere to be found. Russia fell into step next to Lithuania, also looking rather shaken.<br/>“He was alive,” Ivan whispered. Lithuania flinched. There was no way that the Russian wasn’t at least a bit resentful of the fact that he had lost his significant other when the other nations’ could be alive somewhere. Luckily, Russia didn’t show his discomfort outwardly,  looking Lithuania in the eye and encouraging him, “Well? This means that some of them are still out there. They might be alright! We should be going to find them, da?”<br/>“R-right,” Lithuania mumbled, forcing his limbs back into action. He started down the connecting hallway that he'd entered while chasing after Poland and found it to be empty, similar to the last hallway, but lit with eerie fluorescent bulbs in the ceiling. The entire space was creepily white, the floors and walls pristinely pale, not a fleck of dirt or dust, not a single footprint on the ground as far as the eye could see…<br/>Except for the blood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A tiny trickle of crimson ran from the wide snow-colored door, painting the flawless space red. Each nation felt their heart constrict. Who could it be? Wanting to turn and run but unwilling to risk being separated from their companions, they carefully started forward, eyeing the stream of blood as it spread at a crawling pace towards their shoes. Lithuania cracked open the door,  then leaped back with a shriek, bumping awkwardly into Russia (and America). He apologized profusely--it was all he could think to do to distract himself from the scene he had glimpsed.<br/>"It is alright. What did you see, Lithuania?" Russia implored with concern. Lithuania's mouth opened, then closed again. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his hands to his temples.<br/>"I-- I can't," he breathed.<br/>Switzerland pushed the door open fully before stepping back in shock. Greece rushed forward, quicker than anyone had ever seen him move, and sank to his knees. Placing one hand over his mouth, Germany appeared to be hyperventilating as he drank in the sight of the body laying before him.<br/>A puddle of blood surrounded Japan's corpse, his gentle brown eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. A serrated silver knife protruded from his chest, one hand hanging limply off the hilt as though he had been trying to pull the blade out of his heart. Greece was solemn, almost disbelieving. Just as Russia had done, he pressed his lover's eyes closed and cradled his body close, despairing when he felt no breaths escaping the Asian nation's lips.<br/>Greece had held on to hope that he would see Japan again for as long as he could, but now he knew that he had been too late to save him. For the longest time, Greece had been lonely, nobody by his side but his cats. He was sure that it would drive him mad eventually, but then he had met Japan. It had been as though his whole world had suddenly meant something again, but now there was nothing. He was alone once more.<br/>“I’m going to stay with him,” Greece said to the shock of several countries.<br/>“This pains me to say, but we should all stay together in one group. It will be safer,” Germany tried to convince him in a hushed tone.<br/>Greece’s jaw was set, his voice certain as the sunrise when he proclaimed, “I won’t leave.”<br/>Germany was apprehensive, frustrated over being ignored and shocked at his friend’s death in equal measure.<br/>“We should keep moving,” he emphasized, wrenching his eyes off of Japan before walking to the end of the hallway, followed by the rest of the nations, who were all giving Greece sympathetic looks, but were clearly in distress from the mental overload they had been subjected to. They were more than ready to have a chance to grieve in peace, but with the apparent traps and dangers around every corner, they clearly weren’t in the best place to do so.<br/>With the group now one member smaller, they resumed their nervous silence, passing through room after room, empty as could be but all equipped with yet another door waiting to be opened. By the time they reached a wide, circular room, several minutes had passed, though the countries’ agitated brains had warped time so much that it felt like it had been hours. Tiles covered with black symbols coated the floor, emitting a strange silvery glow.<br/>“I recognize these marks,” Britain said in awe. “It’s a demon-summoning circle!”<br/>“Oh, come on, we know that your stupid spells don’t really work,” Romano griped, folding his arms. To prove the point, he stalked all the way to the center of the floor and spread his arms to his sides.<br/>“See? No demons!” he shouted. <br/>Britain scowled. “I’m sure that it works. It just hasn’t been activated in several hours, that’s obvious to anyone with magical knowledge. What in the world is this place?” He tried to step towards the center of the circular room to study the symbols but hopped back like he’d been burned when a tile he put his foot on sank down beneath the rest of the stones.<br/>“What the bloody hell?” he cried. Romano screamed as he slipped and tumbled to the ground. The floor had split into two sections, each sinking down into a seemingly endless black pit as if on hinges. South Italy scrambled up, sprinting with all the speed of a retreating Italian to the other side of the room and wrenching the door open before he was thrown into the infinite abyss. The remaining nations skidded over the slick ramp that was now the only ground beneath them. Adrenaline all that dictated their movements, the countries leaped over the chasm and joined Romano on the other side of the door, breathing heavily. Russia was the last one left who hadn’t gotten to safety, weighed down by America’s body. He frantically looked from the growing pit to the other nations, slowly sliding towards what was sure to be a nasty demise. There was no way he could get across while holding the body.<br/>Russia bowed his head in anguish, then gave America a quick kiss on the lips before setting his body on what was left of the floor and jumping to the next room.<br/>Lithuania apprehensively studied him, as if debating whether or not to try to console his former abuser. Russia simply sank into a sitting position against the wall and hunched over, burying his face in his knees.<br/>There was yet another bout of stillness where each country caught their breath and tried to process what had happened. It was another several minutes before Canada noticed what they were leaning against.<br/>“Guys… The walls are made of glass,” he observed, hoping that the clear substance was stable and wouldn’t shatter if someone stepped on the wrong floorboard.<br/>On the other side of the glass, there was a large pool of pristine, undisturbed water. But that wasn’t all that was there.<br/>Denmark stood in front of the lake, scrutinizing his surroundings as though he had just entered--or was running from something. He was covered in scrapes and bruises and limping a bit on his right leg. His head swiveled from side to side until he locked eyes with a certain nation on the glass wall across from him. Norway’s face was pale as paper as he stared at Denmark.<br/>The Dane approached him though moving was obviously painful, yelling something that Norway couldn’t detect.<br/>“I can’t hear you,” he mouthed, hoping that Den would somehow understand. Denmark nodded grimly, pressing one hand against the glass and smiling softly as Norway mirrored the action so that their palms were as close as possible.<br/>The Dane started speaking again, and this time his significant other had no trouble reading his lips. After all, Denmark had said those words to him so many times that he could almost hear them: “I love you, Nor.”<br/>Norway nodded and whispered, “Stay alive.”<br/>Denmark gave just the slightest shake of his head.<br/>Norway’s eyes darkened. “Promise me,” he implored, but his lover gave no response.<br/>The Norwegian could only watch in horror as shadows curled around Denmark’s body, dragging him roughly towards the water. He pounded on the glass, yelling Denmark’s name as the man sadly lifted one arm to wave goodbye. The pool churned as the shadow sank into it with a flailing Dane in tow. He held Norway’s gaze until he was pulled under, still unable to hear the other nation’s screams and protests. The water didn’t stir again.<br/>Norway kept slamming his fist into the reinforced barrier until the side of his hand was engulfed in bruises. He punched the wall one more time before sinking down to the floor, his breaths becoming labored and sporadic. Sweden slumped over next to him, soothing his friends’ pain as best he could.<br/>The rest of the countries respectfully gave them some time to recover. It was getting to the point that they were almost certain that everyone in the building would be murdered in some awful, nasty way. The only questions that were left: Who was still alive... and who would go next?</p><p>Haha, just kidding, the chapter ain't over yet…</p><p>A loud whirring sound interrupted their examinations of the situation. A projection flickered to life on the glass, the image twitching with static as the screen came on. Belarus’s face was framed by wild locks of pale blonde hair that had escaped her oversized hair bow.<br/>“Can all of you hear me? Can anyone hear me?” she called, her eyes flitting from person to person. The baffled nations nodded hesitantly, prompting Belarus to continue.<br/>“There is a demon here. It—I was trying to summon it and it escaped. It’s been taking people and— well, you have seen.”<br/>“Why were you trying to summon a bloody demon?” Britain snarled.<br/>Belarus looked anxiously behind her. “I don’t have much time. I was… well, I was angry at America. He took Big Brother away from me, and I wanted to try to take things away from him as well. I only wanted to scare him, but I lost control of the magic I was trying to use, and the monster got away.”<br/>The realization dawned on every nation at once: This was Belarus’s fault.<br/>Russia looked mutinous, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. “Sister… this was your doing?”<br/>Several withering glares were now focused on Belarus, who tried to amend the mistake, saying, “I did not mean for any of this to happen, you must believe me!”<br/>That simple apology was nowhere near enough to console the broken hearts of the nations.<br/>“You had better fix this. How many are already dead? Do you even know who else is here?” Romano demanded.<br/>“I have no way to be sure. I do not know what’s happened to the building since the demon entered, but obviously you have seen some of the changes already. The exit that is closest to you is in the conference room in the south wing, in the direction you are going now,” Belarus explained, then her head snapped around and she stared at the blank space behind her. <br/>“I am running out of time. You must be cautious, and beware of Ukraine and Sealand. They’ve been—” She was cut off when a thin, pale hand covered her mouth.<br/>Ukraine’s gentle, smiling face appeared over her sister’s shoulder. “No, sister. It’s not the time for them to know about that,” she hissed.<br/>Just then, the slight, skinny form of Sealand appeared, blocking out most of the shot.<br/>“Now you know where to go, everyone! Good luck surviving!” He waved cheerfully, ignoring the look of unadulterated horror on Sweden’s face.<br/>“Seal’nd, what do y’ think yer doin’?” the wide-eyed Nordic nation asked. He received no answer, however, as his son merely kept grinning creepily until the screen disappeared once more.<br/>“So. A demon,” Britain observed.<br/>“This is serious… Not that we didn’t already know that,” Norway replied gravely, standing up in one graceful motion.<br/>“Well. The only thing we can do is get to the exit then,” Germany announced. “Is everyone prepared to move to the next room?”<br/>The assembled countries nodded as one and stalked through the door, both expecting and dreading the terrors they would face anew.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you didn't know, Denmark screamed, "NOR DID YOU HEAR MY FART". He forgot his line last minute and had to improvise. lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was too beautiful for what it held. It was cathedral-like, with high, arching ceilings and wide windows that reflected panels of saffron-colored sunlight onto the ground. At one end, a military-style tank was still running, but… was the front seat missing? And where was the driver?</p><p>Germany recognized the design of that tank. No. No, it couldn’t be.</p><p>But it was.</p><p>On the other side of the room, slouched against the wall, was the personification of North Italy, a skinny trail of red dripping from his mouth. His head was tipping sideways at a bizarre angle, his eyes closed.</p><p>Germany hurried over to the body, pulling Italy into his lap and holding him close. He wanted to cry and scream and burn the world down all at the same time as he stared at Italy’s lifeless form.</p><p>Germany almost expected him to come alive at any moment. The Italian personification had always been so sweet and bubbly and full of life; it seemed impossible for him to be this still. It had to be impossible.</p><p>“Wake up, Italy. Wake up,” Germany pleaded. He had never been the type of man to delude himself, constantly grounded and fact-oriented, but there was no way that this could be happening.</p><p>Someone aggressively shoved his shoulder, and then next thing he knew he was looking right into the eyes of an impossibly miserable Romano.</p><p>“Get away from him, potato bastard!”</p><p>There was no real fury in the words, only despondence and acceptance. Germany clenched his fists and released Italy, biting back tears. Romano put one hand against his brother’s forehead and whispered, “Arrivederci, mio fratello.”</p><p>A single tear slipped down his face as he stood, avoiding Germany’s eyes and striding towards the next door without a moment’s hesitation. He was clearly trying to avoid showing weakness.</p><p>“Well?” he demanded, though his voice cracked audibly. “Are we going or what?”</p><p>Eight nations trailed after him, trying not to stare as Germany crawled back to the body and watched it as if in awe. Again, he lifted Italy into his lap, whispering the things he knew he should have told the man though there was no way he could hear them.</p><p>I wish I could have protected you.</p><p>I’m sorry.</p><p>I never should have let you go.</p><p>You mean the world to me.</p><p>Finally, he ended the confession with a simple, “I love you.”</p><p>Setting the body down, he rose and joined the rest of his cohorts. Switzerland gave him a questioning glance, Germany nodded, and Switzerland pushed the door open, leaving the broken body of North Italy behind.</p><p>As soon as Germany walked through the entryway, a deafening scream pierced his ears.</p><p>"No! No, no, no, goddammit! Not you too!" Romano cried, turning away and pressing his palms against his eyes as if he could push the image from his mind.</p><p>Germany felt his throat constrict. The metallic, rotten reek of blood permeated the air, rising from a growing pool of the crimson fluid. South Italy was hunched over, still blocking his eyes, attempting to reign in his raging emotions to no avail.</p><p>The blood was almost lapping over his shoes. Spain's blood.</p><p>The Spaniard's signature axe was protruding from his stomach, his normally vibrant green eyes fading fast. Romano kneeled by his side, disregarding the redness soaking his dress pants.</p><p>"Roma…" Spain whispered, his emerald gaze focused solely on the Italian.</p><p>"Wh—what do you want, bastardo?" Romano sniffled.</p><p>Spain's arm twitched just slightly, reaching for his boyfriend's hand. South Italy's personification took Spain's hand, giving him the most tender, loving look anyone had ever seen on the cranky Italian.</p><p>"Goodbye," he said softly. His lover nodded, mouth curling into the slightest trace of his familiar smile, and exhaled for the last time.</p><p>There, Romano had finally lost it all. He was not only the sole personification of Italy, left to run the entire country by himself, but he had lost both his beloved and his brother in the space of five minutes. It was too much to take in.</p><p>A dry, thunderous crack resonated through the room; the nations recoiled as one. The countries' heads snapped towards the source of the noise; ears ringing, high-pitched, and distracting. Every nation who had been in a war before, and even those who hadn't, could recognize that sound as easily as their own name.</p><p>Gunfire.</p><p>The shots continued one after another. By the time it was over, the group had counted at least 4 shots. Who was it now? Could any of them even dare to hope that their loved ones were still safe?</p><p>Most of the nations could barely bring their own feet to move forward after the most recent onslaught of death.</p><p>Quite the opposite of his fellow countries, Russia seemed to have accepted that he would lose everything, probably including his own life, and he only had one mission to complete before he died: To destroy the monsters who had killed his America.</p><p>The only way to do that was to keep moving until he found Belarus's demon, so he practically knocked the door down and marched into the hallway.</p><p>This one was dark as night, prompting several nations to pull out phones and turn on flashlights once more. The walkway seemed to go on forever, nothing but smooth marble floor and narrow walls that felt as though they were closing in. The thick cloud of nervousness threading among the nations became more and more prominent.</p><p>There was nothing in the hallway, right? So where had the gunshots come from?</p><p>The hallway stretched on… and on… and on. There was no end in sight.</p><p>Finally, Lithuania spotted a door and informed the others in the group. They all swarmed to the exit, eager to escape the confines of the hall, but no one could bring themself to open the door. Not knowing who or what they would find was pinning their hands against their sides.</p><p>It was unsurprisingly Russia who set foot inside first. Sweden and Norway, still grieving and despondent, came in last and were confused by the frightened, pitying glances that other nations were throwing them.</p><p>The crowd of personifications parted like the Red Sea before the two Nordics, revealing the fallen body of none other than Finland. One of his arms lay across his chest, his hand pressed over one of 3 gunshot wounds leaking blood onto the floor.</p><p>Sweden walked silently over to him, lifting his body almost reverently and being as cautious of the injuries as he could.</p><p>Reflexively, Finland curled closer to him, then winced and drew back.</p><p>"Don't. You'll hurt yerself," Sweden reminded him in a hushed voice.</p><p>"I don't mind. I'm a little hurt already, if you couldn't see," Finland murmured.</p><p>"Don' talk like that. Y'll be alright."</p><p>Finland shook his head weakly. "No. I won't," he said, slowly raising one hand and placing it on Sweden's chest.</p><p>The Swede immediately took his hand and pressed his lips to it.</p><p>"I'll see y' someday, then," he whispered.</p><p>Finland nodded once more. He closed his eyes, savoring the warmth of Sweden's arms around him, and let himself drift into the sweet lull of sleep.</p><p>Sweden put two fingers against Finland's neck, feeling his pulse grow slower and slower until… Nothing.</p><p>Sweden was expressionless as he informed his companions, "Y' should all go 'n withou' me. I don't want to leave 'im."</p><p>"But it's dangerous here!" Lithuania protested.</p><p>"I'll b' fine. I j'st need a minute. I'll catch up," Sweden assured him. The nations still appeared apprehensive, so Sweden went on, "I want t' stay alive. F'r Seal'nd."</p><p>That seemed to nullify their concerns, and the others began filing into the next area. Norway stopped to put a hand on Sweden's shoulder and told him, "We'll see them again, Sve."</p><p>The imposing Swede inclined his head and urged Norway to leave with the rest of the countries. Norway nodded, using his sleeve to wipe several tears from his face, and stood to follow the group.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tomorrow's chapter will definitely be happier! We're sorry for all the angst! (not really lol)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, the other nations weren't doing much better than Sweden himself. </p><p>Germany was in denial, still half-expecting Italy to rush around the corner at any moment, babbling about who-knows-what. Italy, who was freedom and gold and light in a world that had always been dull and monochrome. It seemed like years since he'd lived without the Italian near him every second of the day; all the color in the world was bleached away without him. North Italy had been his life for so long. Germany couldn't accept that he was… gone. And Japan was dead too, leaving the German completely alone. It had taken years, decades even, to find friends that he could trust and depend on, and now that had been snatched away from him in barely an hour.</p><p>Romano felt lost. How would he explain his little brother's demise to his boss? He couldn't even comprehend the death himself! Italy had always been there for his fratello, even when Romano really didn't want him. Italy was an overly positive ray of sunshine splitting through Romano's storm cloud of irritability and spite. And Spain… Romano didn't want to think about Spain. He had to block out his emotions, set them to rest in a little mental box that he never intended to unpack. That had always worked before.</p><p>Britain was lonely. His sons had meant the world to him, they had been his world, and now Canada was the only one left that he loved. Furthermore, now he would never marry France, he would never even know if his lover would have accepted the proposal. Since he could remember, the Frenchman had been his something, whether that something took the form of friend, enemy, ally, lover, or fellow parent. Dammit, Frog, you said you wouldn't leave me alone, Britain thought bitterly. Once again, his hand found the box in his pocket, a simple item that symbolized so much, and this time he did remove it, opening the lid and watching, mesmerized, as the diamond refracted little facets of light over his face.</p><p>Canada was confused. Losing his brother and father one after the other weighed heavily on his heart, and he still wasn't exactly sure how to have a normal father-son relationship with Britain. Canada had been overshadowed by America for so long that he couldn't even remember a time when Britain had put his shyer, quieter child first if not for his own personal gain. It stung, it always had, but when he'd had America and France around, he had always felt as though at least someone recognized him. Not for the first time, he yearned for Prussia to be there with him. Despite being loud and overbearing as could be, the Germanic nation would do anything for Canada, and he made sure to let him know it. Prussia was affectionate, understanding, and knew Canada better than anyone else. And above all, he was there for his husband when Canada needed him. Where are you, Prussia? I need you here, Canada mentally pleaded, though he was sure that no one could hear. No one ever heard him.</p><p>Lithuania was terrified. He had lost Poland before and knew that he wasn’t prepared to lose him again. The Pole annoyed him and ordered him around, sure, but he was also Lithuania’s rock, the person he could cling to when everything else in the world was spinning out of control. What would he do if Poland disappeared a second time?</p><p>Russia was ready. America, his light, his courage, the little flame he kept with him to burn away the ice around his heart, was gone. If Russia survived, he would be subjected to an indeterminable number of frigid winters, waiting for himself to freeze over again. Therefore, he reasoned, there was no cause for him to go on living after he had avenged America.</p><p>Norway was despondent. He kept his hands in his pockets as he walked, staring at the floor. He wasn’t sure how to feel, what to feel, so he would give up on the concept of feeling altogether. Denmark had had a way of drawing out his emotions, making him want to live for something other than his work. Now that work was all Norway had, there was no room for feelings anymore. He said a silent goodbye to the Dane, to happiness, to fun, to love, and put on a mask of apathy.</p><p> </p><p>/This is a special addition to the 6th chapter! We thought it would be fun to give our poor readers a break from the never-ending angst. (I almost cried while writing Finland's death, I hope reading it was better.)/</p><p>Meanwhile in the control room…</p><p>France's eyes went wide; there was a mad grin on his face that rivaled Prussia's own ridiculous smile.</p><p>"Oh, mon Dieu!" he squealed, one hand over his heart and the other fanning his bright red face.</p><p>After seeing Britain unexpectedly pull a diamond ring out of his pocket with no idea that the very person he had wanted to give said ring to was watching via security camera, the Frenchman had been practically dancing around the room for at least ten minutes. This explained everything! Why Britain had been so unusually awkward, why he had been constantly reaching into his jacket pocket whenever France was around. This was hands-down the most amazing day he had ever had in all his centuries of living. Britain was going to propose to him!<br/>Suddenly, a realization struck him like the thorn of a rose piercing his brain (weird simile, I know).</p><p>France had just faked his own death. What if his could-be-fiance was so angry over the prank that he decided that he didn't want to marry France? What would he do? He had proposed to Britain once before and it hadn't ended well. Oh, what was a poor, hopelessly romantic Frenchman to do?</p><p>“Hey, if Francey Pants gets to see Iggy, I want to see Russia!” America demanded, pushing past France to peer at the many screens filling up the wall. “You have all the stuff recorded, right?”</p><p>Ukraine nodded and clicked several buttons on the keyboard beneath her fingers. “I think that I will have to skip back to see what happened just after your part in the prank… I’m really no good with technology,” she stressed, wringing her hands.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Sealand reassured her, tapping away at the keys. “We just need to pull up the recordings from this hallway, rewind the video… and… there you go!”</p><p>Ukraine’s smile was brilliant. “Thank you, Sealand.”</p><p>“No problem! Now, I’m hungry. I’m going to go for lunch,” the micronation declared before ambling out of the control room.</p><p>“Alright. This segment might make you a bit emotional. Are you sure that you want to see it?" Ukraine asked America, who nodded vigorously.</p><p>“Heck yeah, I want to see!” he crowed.</p><p>By the time five minutes of watching the recordings had passed, though, the once over-excited personification was sitting on the ground in a puddle of tears, hugging himself.</p><p>“Wow. That was pretty h-heartfelt,” America hiccuped his way through a sentence.</p><p>“I can’t believe he carried your body. Do you even know how heavy you are, Amerique?” France commented in awe. “That’s real dedication.”</p><p>America shot him a vicious glare, which didn’t have much effect since he was still sobbing like a child. “Yeah, w-well, for a stupid R-ruskie, he’s n-not t-too bad, huh?” he joked, wiping away a couple of fresh tears.</p><p>“H-hey, France?”</p><p>“What is it, Amerique?”</p><p>“Can I have a hug?”</p><p>France smiled widely and opened his arms, embracing his emotional son.</p><p>(A/N: France loves his dead gay son!)</p><p>“What’s all the sappiness in here about?” Denmark asked, exiting the bathroom after a full half-hour of fixing his antigravitational hairdo (it had gotten matted down by the water).</p><p>“They let America over here watch the recording of Russia’s reaction to his death,” France responded.</p><p>“Aha. Oh, can I watch Nor’s, then? I don’t wanna sound self-centered or anything, but I think my acting was pretty phenomenal, wouldn’t you say?” Denmark inquired.</p><p>“Oh, wonderful. Now we’ll have two crying idiots on our hands.”</p><p>France was right, of course. By the second minute of the clip, Denmark was full-on bawling, red-faced, and heaving for breath.</p><p>“He does love me! I knew it!” he yelled triumphantly. “Wait… Oh, gods, Nor is going to kill me! I’ll be sleeping on the couch for months! What was I thinking?”</p><p>The Dane shook France by the shoulders (RIP France, always bein’ abused) and lamented, “Did you see his face?! He was so sad! He’ll be SO angry when he finds out I’m still alive! WHAT WAS I THINKING?!”</p><p>“Oooh, I think it’s my turn now!” Prussia exclaimed.</p><p>Now, back with the main cast... </p><p> </p><p>    The nations tramped down the endless hallways, their feet dragging but their minds whirling. Sweden and Greece still hadn’t joined them and the cluster of personifications had shrunk from 11 members excited to explore a creepy building to 9 frantic men who had lost everything in barely 2 hours. It was humbling in the worst possible way to have your life torn apart in the blink of an eye when forces more powerful than you were tampered with. After living for decades upon decades, a country could begin to believe, however subconscious the belief was, that they were invincible, immortal. This was the cruelest of reminders that they were not.</p><p>             Coming across yet another door, the group halted. They stared up at the entryway, knowing that someone they cared about was probably there, dead or in the process of dying. Unable to go in, the nations gazed around for something, anything else to focus on. They found nothing.</p><p>             “Who’s going in?” Hong Kong asked.</p><p>             “We all will,” Norway said.</p><p>             Everyone seemed to be able to agree on that decision, so the remaining Nordic country flung the door open wide only to be met with a simple, gray-painted space similar to a prison cell. Sitting in the middle of the said room was the Awesome One Himself, Prussia. He was facing the door with a pained expression.</p><p>“Prussia!” Canada cried from the back of the group, sprinting forward towards the other nation.</p><p>“Hey, Birdie,” Prussia greeted. He smiled sadly, holding up both hands to stop Canada's advance. “Trust me, I’d love nothing more than to be able to hold you right now, but I’m afraid I can’t.”</p><p>A little furrow appeared between Canada’s eyebrows. “What do you mean?” He took another step forward and Prussia’s distress grew even more prominent.</p><p>“Well… I’m sure you remember the first time I faded away, right? After WWII, before I became East Germany?” the Germanic nation recounted, holding Canada’s gaze as his eyes grew teary.</p><p>“Yes” was all the Canadian could reply.</p><p>“I think… something about this place is making it happen again. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, there’s nothing I can do,” Prussia admitted, reaching for Canada. </p><p>“No. No, no, no, no, no! You promised you wouldn’t leave again! You made me a promise!” Canada shouted, his arm outstretched to latch onto his boyfriend, to keep him in the land of the living for as long as he could. His hand merely passed right through Prussia’s arm. He recalled the sensation of watching a nation fade all too well. All that he could do for Prussia now was stay with him until he was gone.</p><p>“I’m sorry I broke my promise, Birdie. I didn’t mean to.”</p><p>Canada drew in a breath, fighting for control over his tears. “It’s alright.”</p><p>He wished with all his heart that he could rest his head on Prussia’s shoulder while he went, but wishes did him no good. Germany approached his brother, taking a seat beside him.</p><p>“Hello, bruder,” Germany greeted.</p><p>“Hey, West. I’ve gotten into a bit of a bind again, ya see,” Prussia responded with a rakish grin.</p><p>The personification of Germany pursed his lips, stone-faced. “I noticed.”</p><p>“I’ll see you on the other side, then, huh?” the albino persisted, almost elbowing his brother in the side, a habit that he knew irritated the German to no end, before realizing that he didn’t have a physical form anymore.</p><p>Germany nodded with finality, giving Prussia cause to turn back to Canada.</p><p>“Goodbye, dear,” the violet-eyed nation mumbled.</p><p>“Ah, damn, it’s dusty in here all of the sudden,” Prussia choked out, unable to dry the tears from his face since… well, he wasn’t there.</p><p>That got Canada to smile, though he began crying as soon as Prussia’s form began to dissolve.</p><p>“Y’know, I think I’ve had it pretty good if I’m being honest. There’ve been regrets, but I’ve got the world’s most awesome brother and the world’s most awesome boyfriend to balance it out. I’m glad I met you both.”</p><p>Those were his final words before his face faded away.</p><p>Britain had to quite literally pull Canada from his stooped-over position on the floor while Germany took several calming breaths until the pounding pain in his head faded away. By the time they were ready to move again, even Prussia’s vague silhouette had disappeared like morning mist.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, you got a little break from the deaths AND a reminder that no, they're not actually dead. Have a phenomenal day and remember that you are loved!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For some indiscernible reason, there was muffled music echoing through the next hallway.</p><p>Party girls don’t get hurt</p><p>Can’t feel anything, when will I learn,</p><p>I push it down, push it down</p><p>“Does anybody know what that blasted noise is?” Britain asked rather waspishly.</p><p>I’m the one for a “good time call”</p><p>Phone’s blowing up, they’re ringing my doorbell</p><p>I feel the love, feel the love</p><p>“Amerika likes— or, liked this song… I don’t remember what it is called, though. His taste in music was rather strange,” Russia admitted, staring at his shoes when he accidentally referred to America as though he were still alive.</p><p>“Aha,” Britain said with an awkward grimace.</p><p>One, two, three, one, two, three, drink</p><p>“You danced to this song on top of a bar once, while you were drunk,” Canada informed the Brit. He was walking near the back of the group alongside Romano and Germany.</p><p>Britain shot the Canadian a nasty glower. He couldn’t recall ever doing anything of the sort. Nobody else could recognize the song but its presence in the hallway disturbed them all. This time, there was a door located on the left side of the hallway and another to the right.</p><p>One, two, three, one, two, three, drink</p><p>“Where do we go? Belarus didn’t mention this…" Lithuania stressed.</p><p>“There are a lot of us, we can check both doors in turn,” Switzerland deduced, sounding rather bored.</p><p>One, two, three, one, two, three, drink</p><p>Every country could agree to that plan, so they split up by way of voting into two groups, a team comprised of Switzerland, Russia, Hong Kong, Romano, and Norway, and another including Germany, Lithuania, Britain, and Canada.</p><p>The second group trekked into the room on the left, jolting in surprise when the music invading their ears grew deafening as soon as they entered.</p><p>Throw ‘em back till I lose count</p><p>As the chorus blared from two speakers in the corner, the nations suddenly felt nauseous and were overcome with the urge to run, to get to any place where they would never have to think about this sick excuse for irony again.</p><p>I’m gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier</p><p>Poland’s pale, gaunt body hung from a bloody noose. His eyes were rolled up into the back of his head, his jaw slack. He had clearly tried to escape the noose’s hold; his fingertips were scratched and raw. The nations could only hope that his death had been swift.</p><p>I’m gonna live like tomorrow doesn’t exist, like it doesn’t exist</p><p>Lithuania had no words for what he saw. He was mutinous, furious, livid, but above all else, heartbroken. He had lost Poland so many times, they had abandoned each other and grieved for one another again and again, but they had finally fixed their relationship, picked up the pieces of what they had and made something beautiful out of it. It was as though the two had been building themselves a grand house of cards to take shelter in, and a savage, persistent gust of wind was repeatedly knocking it over.</p><p>“I need to get out of here,” Lithuania announced before turning on his heel and doing just that.</p><p>The rest of the nations nodded in understanding and followed, internally relieved to be free from the sight of yet another corpse. After leaving, the group found a very lost-looking Greece standing outside, glancing between the two doors. By that point, everyone there was in agreement that they weren’t going back into the space that held Poland’s body, so they ended up trailing after the other group.</p><p>The hallway was cold. Abnormally so, in fact. It was the dry, unseasonal kind of chill that made you feel as though frost was spreading up your arms, trying its best to consume you.</p><p>Abruptly, Chandelier shut off and a new song began.</p><p>Hong Kong burst into laughter without warning, then, remembering the situation, forced himself to become straight-faced (A/N: Haha, just kidding, no one here is straight).</p><p>"What's so funny?" Norway asked rather curtly, eyeing the Asian boy.</p><p>"I'm, like, so sorry. It's just that Iceland hates this song, so I'd always play it to annoy—Oh God. You don't think—" Hong Kong cut off in the middle of the sentence, becoming very pale, and then began sprinting towards the source of the sound with Norway at his heels.</p><p>As they wrenched open the door, a blast of bone-numbing cold hit them. The music was amplified as well, the lyrics becoming clearer.</p><p>Ice, ice, baby</p><p>The chorus repeated several times, but this time it drew tears of pain to Hong Kong's eyes instead of years of laughter.</p><p>"Lillebrør!" Norway shouted, rushing to Iceland's side though the chill was making his limbs sluggish.</p><p>The Icelander's lips were pale blue along with his slim fingertips and hands. Norway took his body and clasped it in his arms, praying that his brother was somehow still alive.<br/>"Wake up, Iceland! You must stay alive!" the Norwegian insisted. The personification of Iceland was already without a pulse, though. He had perished from the oppressive cold nearly a quarter of an hour ago.</p><p>Hong Kong merely gaped in shock.</p><p>"Could I, like, see him?" he wanted to know. Norway glared up at him with watery eyes.</p><p>"Why would you want to do that?" he asked scathingly.</p><p>Oh, no. Now Hong Kong had really backed himself into a corner. He and Iceland had kept their relationship dutifully well-hidden from their overbearing elder brothers for the past decade or so. The aforementioned brothers were extremely devoted to keeping their younger counterparts out of trouble, which often meant restricting their rights to do anything remotely fun. Despite the conflicts, Iceland and Hong Kong managed to contact each other at least once a day to talk the night away. They considered their status to be somewhere between dating and friends-so-close-they-were-basically-dating-anyway. The first time Iceland had shyly referred to Hong Kong as his boyfriend, the other's face had grown so red that Iceland had panicked and asked if he needed to call an ambulance. So yeah, he would say that they were pretty serious. Or had been.</p><p>They had had a pact that they wouldn't reveal their partnership to their families until both of them were ready, but Iceland wasn't around to give his permission anymore and Hong Kong could see no other options.</p><p>"Uh… Iceland and I were… you know… together?" he squeaked.</p><p>Norway stood up, looming over him frighteningly.</p><p>"You what?"</p><p>"Uh… yeah," Hong Kong said nonchalantly, though he was mentally pleading, Don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me.</p><p>Much to his surprise, Norway's eyes softened marginally. "Was he happy?"</p><p>Hong Kong had no idea what he meant. "Sorry, what?"</p><p>"Iceland," the Nordic clarified impatiently.  "Was he happy with you?"</p><p>"I… I hope so," Hong Kong replied honestly.</p><p>Shocking him again, Norway stepped aside with the instruction, "Good. I've said my goodbyes, you may say yours."</p><p>Hong Kong obediently sat by the Icelanders' side and found himself, for once, at a loss for words. He tried to formulate some kind of heartfelt farewell but drew a complete blank.</p><p>"Hey, Ice," he began. "I'm, well… I hope that I'll see you again. And I hope you'll still love me when I do. Anyway, I miss you already. I know I never said this to you before, but—" he inhaled deeply and took Iceland's hand "—I love you. More than anything and anyone. I really, really hope you knew that... while you were around."</p><p>Norway nodded approvingly and stood to leave, but not before glancing at his younger brother with a heart-wrenchingly sorrowful face. Hong Kong exited as well, eager to get out of the cold, keeping his head down so he could be spared from seeing Iceland once more.</p><p>A huge crash interrupted the quiet reverie that had ensued after Norway and Hong Kong's departure. Each country present winced, knowing what was to come.</p><p>"Well? No putting it off now," Romano snapped remorselessly, throwing the door open without preamble. </p><p>For some strange reason, a piano sat in the center of the floor. The legs were splintered and split into chunks across the floor and the instrument did not appear to be in the best shape. Laying trapped under it was none other than Austria, his life stolen by the very thing he adored.</p><p>Switzerland stooped by his side, worriedly placing two fingers on the Austrian's neck. There was a pulse there, steadily beating away.</p><p>"Austria. Austria!" Switzerland cried.</p><p>"I can't believe this. My own piano, betraying me. The world is so unfair!" Austria lamented dramatically.</p><p>Switzerland scoffed, though he was privately fighting back tears. "Don't be so theatrical, Aus. You'll be okay," he promised. He desperately wanted to be able to take Austria's hand to comfort him but wasn't sure if contact or jostling would worsen his condition.</p><p>"Goodbye, Switzy. Please… remember me," Austria gasped as he took his final breaths.</p><p>"Melodramatic to the end, huh?" Switzerland noted with a sad smile. He drew himself up from his kneeling position. Sweden had joined them again by that point, though he remained inconsolable and devoid of emotion.</p><p>Now that each nation had lost either a sibling, a friend, or a significant other and hearts were adequately shattered, the demon seemed to have no other purpose. The final room they entered was, in fact, a conference room, evidently the one the group was meant to have found.</p><p>"It looks like we made it," Germany said flatly. The countries filed into the room, heavily taking seats in their respective chairs.</p><p>"So where's the exit?" Britain implored.</p><p>It was at that moment that the nations seemed to realize the stunning lack of an escape from the room. Russia ran to the door through which they had arrived and found it to be locked from the outside. He pounded on the door, rammed his shoulder into it, tried to kick it down, but not a single method made the door move.</p><p>"It is no use. We're locked in," he declared despairingly.</p><p>His companions were now sure: This was a hopeless situation. They had been harmed in every possible way, mentally, physically, and emotionally, and now all they could do was wait for death.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter you FINALLY get the fluff! Prepare yourselves for an emotional overload.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Part 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The 11 nations sat around the table for at least an hour, consoling each other as best they could. Hope seemed to have fled along with their patience. Where was that demon? Why couldn't it just end their lives already instead of leaving them to suffer?</p><p>Unexpectedly, there was a distinct clicking noise on the other side of the door like that of keys turning in a lock. Said door was flung open, revealing Sealand, Ukraine, and Belarus. They stalked forward, their movements eerily synchronized as though they were part of some kind of hive mind.</p><p>"So you made it!" the trio enthused in unison.</p><p>The rest of the nations eyed them warily, several assumed fighting stances.</p><p>"Don't worry, we won't hurt you!" Belarus, Ukraine, and Sealand chorused.</p><p>"In fact, we have a really big surprise for you!" Sealand informed them jovially.</p><p>Ukraine beamed, a genuine smile this time, and cheered, "Happy Halloween!"<br/>A silhouette appeared in the doorway, standing tall and proud.</p><p>"SURPRISE!" America shouted, sprinting towards Russia and enveloping him in a massive hug.</p><p>Russia instinctively embraced him, incredulously asking, "You're alive?"</p><p>America pulled away with a huge grin. "Duh! I'd never just leave you like that! The hero is invincible!"</p><p>Britain and Canada were gaping at him from across the room, so America ran over to them and pulled them into a hug as well.</p><p>"Look alive, dudes!" he yelled into their ears with no regard for his ridiculous volume. "I'm back!"</p><p>"America… if you're here, then does that mean…" Britain faltered, knowing that the burning question on the tip of his tongue would only serve to embarrass him.</p><p>Yet another voice piped up from the doorway, this one sounding rather nervous.</p><p>"Uh, hello, Angleterre," France greeted, confirming the Brit's suspicions.</p><p>(His head was attached to his body this time, thank goodness.)</p><p>"France!" The singular word was filled with so much emotion that no one could quite tell what Britain was thinking.</p><p>He approached France, who was looking increasingly frightened. As soon as he got within a foot of the Frenchman, however, he launched himself forward and held onto his lover for dear life. As Britain pulled away, France seemed to be overcoming his initial shock and leaned down to kiss him. Britain showed no resistance and the embrace lasted long enough to make most of the people in the room very uncomfortable.</p><p>The two finally separated, leaning their foreheads together, and Britain softly told his oldest friend, "You are in so. Much. Trouble."</p><p>France laughed awkwardly. "I suppose I should have expected that."</p><p>"Yes, you should have."</p><p>France tucked a curl of hair behind his ear and prompted, "By the way, now would be a good time to ask me."</p><p>Britain leaped back, stunned, and stuttered, "Y-you know?"</p><p>"But of course!" France declared.</p><p>After several moments of hesitation, Britain turned extraordinarily red, got down onto one knee and withdrew a small box from his pocket. Gasps echoed around the room. Canada grabbed America's arm; both appeared shocked.</p><p>"France," Britain began, apparently struggling to find words, "I know we haven't always gotten along… and after what you did today, we won't be doing much 'getting along' for quite some time, believe me."</p><p>Now it was France's turn to become rather scarlet-faced.</p><p>"But this experience also reminded me how lost I would be without you, and I don't ever want to lose you again. So I'd like to know: France, will you marry me?"</p><p>"What do you think I'm going to say?" France exclaimed, tackling Britain in another hug. "Yes, oui, yes, of course yes!"</p><p>Britain was struggling to hold France without falling to the floor, but he couldn't care less. He was going to marry the love of his life and more importantly, the love of his life was alive. They had everything they could possibly want.</p><p>Soon, the thunderous approach of footsteps could be heard from outside the conference room. The nations perked up, hoping for the very thing they had just been sure was impossible. One by one, the countries they thought they had lost streamed in, vibrant and healthy and smiling and alive.</p><p>Suddenly, the scene was a blur of shouting, laughing, running, and crying.</p><p>Hong Kong took one look at Iceland's anxious expression and began showering his face with kisses as the Icelandic boy blushed and protested weakly though he was clearly enjoying it. Norway watched the reunion with a fond smile.</p><p>Russia wrapped an arm around America's shoulders and kissed his temple.</p><p>"I am glad you're alright, Amerika," he said gently. "Only, please do not scare me like that again."</p><p>"You have my word, babe!"</p><p>They stood like that for a while, America cuddling with Russia as Russia watched him with an adoring smile.</p><p>"You'll take any excuse to be dramatic, won't you?" Switzerland sighed, pressing his lips briefly to Austria's forehead. The Austrian man huffed indignantly but didn't deny the accusation. He wrapped both arms around Switzerland's waist and rested his head on his shoulder.</p><p>"I suppose I'll allow you to be right just this once. But only because I do feel rather guilty," Austria relented. Switzerland gave no answer, only kissed the top of Austria's head and held him close.</p><p>"I can't believe you would voluntarily destroy a piano," he mused.</p><p>Austria's hold on his waist tightened, a sure sign that he was bothered, and he seethed, "I don't want to talk about it."</p><p>"Alright." Switzerland gave in and gently rocked his lover back and forth in a silent dance.</p><p>Germany took several steps toward Italy, who was apprehensive and not quite sure what to expect. The usually stern German was displaying a look that was incredibly rare to see, so much so that Italy could hardly recall what it meant: Wonder.</p><p>Germany took Italy's face in his hands as if to convince himself that the man was real and not a hallucination. He felt like a newborn child, seeing in color for the first time.</p><p>"Italy. You're really here," Germany whispered with immeasurable relief. </p><p>Italy simply nodded, then made a slight noise of surprise when his boyfriend inclined his head and kissed him, soft and gentle and slow. The Italian put both hands against Germany's chest and kissed back without hesitation. They stayed pressed together, content, until the unfortunate requirement of breathing forced them apart.</p><p>Germany pulled Italy nearer to him.</p><p>“I knew you were alright. I knew you wouldn’t leave me,” he confided quietly.</p><p>Italy hugged the other nation tightly and confessed, “Of course I wouldn’t! Where would I go?”</p><p>Germany found himself laughing at that, which seemed to astound poor Italy. He became increasingly dumbfounded when Germany tentatively began a sentence, then faltered. He wanted to say it so badly, but how would Italy respond? They had never told each other this before. However, the events of the day had reminded Germany how quickly he could lose his Italy. If he didn’t tell him now, would he ever get the chance?</p><p>Italy, though, was able to read the atmosphere for once and chuckled to himself at how bashful his lover was. “I love you, too,” he mumbled into Germany’s shoulder.</p><p>“What?” the other man questioned, growing very tense.</p><p>“I said, 'I love you too',” Italy repeated before placing his lips back on Germany’s.</p><p>Of course, not every couple was having quite as joyous a reunion as those lovebirds. Spain was apologizing rather profusely to Romano as the Italian yelled and swore to his heart’s content.</p><p>“You actually thought that faking your own ******* death was a good ******* idea?” Romano was screeching.</p><p>“Sorry,” Spain repeated for what must have been the hundredth time.</p><p>“What kind of ******* are you? I mean, I ******* knew you were a little slow, but are you ******* kidding me? What the ****, Spain?”</p><p>“Sorry!”</p><p>“If you ever try anything like that stupid ************************************************* again, you. Are. Dead. For real this time! No one will ever find your useless ******* body, mark my words!”</p><p>Spain was still trying to appease his murderous boyfriend, but one thing needed to be said. “Correct me if I’m wrong, Roma, but it almost sounds like you were a little bit… just maybe… worried about me?”</p><p>Romano was even more mutinous than he had been seconds before because, of course, Spain was entirely right. He really didn’t like it when Spain was right.</p><p>“Worried?” Romano hissed through clenched teeth. “Worried?”</p><p>He put one hand on the back of Spain’s neck, his fingers gripping the Spaniard’s dark curls, and yanked him forward into a short, fierce kiss. Spain swore he could feel fire tingling on his lips when he pulled away, breathing hard.</p><p>“Yes, I was worried, you idiot. I thought you were dead. I thought… I thought I’d lost you,” the Italian broke off, his voice cracking. Dammit, he’d told himself he could keep it together! Why did that stupid Spain always make him feel like he could express his emotions? He wasn’t supposed to do that!</p><p>“Oh, Roma, don’t think like that. I’m right here. I won’t go anywhere, I promise,” Spain assured him, lowering his forehead to rest against Romano’s. “I’ll stay with you.”</p><p>South Italy almost jerked away from the sudden contact but instead found himself leaning into it, relying on it. “Shut up, Spagna,” he muttered.</p><p>The brightness of Spain’s endeared smile rivaled the sun's rays. Romano nearly looked away to spare his eyes, then found that he couldn’t. Seeing the Spaniard so happy was… intoxicating. Spain shuffled closer to Romano, held him and murmured sweet, soothing nothings to him in Spanish. Romano’s heart did an awkward little twist when the Spaniard promised, “I will. I’ll stay.”</p><p>“You’d better. Oh, and by the way, you’re going to be sleeping on the couch. For a very long time.”</p><p>“Si, I know.”</p><p>When Sweden saw Finland standing in front of him, he wasn’t quite sure what to think. He'd been so sure that he had lost his wife for good, and it had completely broken him. Now, he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to put himself back together. But seeing Finland again made him feel like he was on his way to being fixed.</p><p>"Yer alright?" Sweden put one hand on Finland's cheek to make sure he was real, and the Finn immediately covered Sweden's hand with his own, his touch feather-light.</p><p>"Yes, min kärlek, I'm alright,” he assured his husband.</p><p>That was everything Sweden needed to hear. He swept Finland off his feet (quite literally) and spun him around once. The Finn yelped, then began to laugh when Sweden made no moves to put him down. It was rather peculiar to be taller than the formidable Swede, and he had to say that he enjoyed the sensation. He bent down to kiss Sweden as he had done so many times before and felt himself start to smile when his husband kissed back, familiar and filled with enough love to make one's heart burst. They had each other again and that was all that mattered.</p><p>When they drew apart, Sweden lowered Finland onto the ground as gently as possible. Finland rested his head against the Swede’s chest and hugged him tightly; Sweden swiftly returned the embrace. Though he would never voice these words of adoration to any, Sweden assured himself that yes, this was, without doubt, the perfect man. A man who would hold him, care for him, love him when no one else in the world was willing.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Finland spotted Sealand approaching his parents and looking rather anxious. He released Sweden and kneeled in front of the child.</p><p>“Do you have something to say to your father, Sealand?” Finland prompted.</p><p>Sealand nodded, apologizing, “I’m sorry that I pranked you by making you think that Mum was dead, Papa. I won’t do it again.”</p><p>Sweden regarded the child sternly. Stern, however, was his natural visage; he couldn’t possibly stay angry at his son for long.</p><p>“‘S alright, Seal’nd,” he acknowledged the apology rather simply, but it was enough. Sealand ran into his arms and grinned.</p><p>“I love you, Papa!” he said.</p><p>“Mhm,” Sweden replied.</p><p>Finland joined the embrace, tucking his head comfortably beneath Sweden’s chin. Their family was back together, for good this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We had to split up this lovely reunion into two parts because it was so long, but don't worry, the next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow. Thanks so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Part 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite also having a kind and relatively lenient lover, Prussia was not having as easy a time being forgiven as Finland.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Birdie, I didn’t want to scare you, it was just a prank for Halloween!”</p><p>“Oh, that is not even close to a good enough apology!” Canada whisper-shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Prussia. “I thought you were dead! I'm going to have nightmares for weeks, and I'm sure I'm not the only one! Do you know how awful that was? Can you even imagine how I felt? How you made me feel? I don’t—” he stopped, his eyes filling with tears “—I don’t want to lose you again!”</p><p>At that confession, Prussia wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, trying to be comforting while also fighting back tears himself. “Oh, Birdie, I never meant to make you feel like you were alone, or... or forgotten… I never, ever want to leave you! I won’t, I swear!” he crooned, running a hand through Canada’s golden hair. </p><p>“Don’t. Don’t you dare,” the Canadian personification threatened, though it wasn’t exactly fear-inspiring since he was both incredibly quiet and clearly overjoyed to have his partner back.</p><p>Prussia became completely smitten all over again. “I did make a promise, didn’t I?”</p><p>Japan clutched Greece's shoulders, trying to keep himself upright as Greece's crushing embrace threatened to topple the lighter nation.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about this, Greece?" he asked softly.</p><p>He felt the Greek's hold on him tighten before he answered, "Before I had you… I had nothing. When you left, I thought… I thought I had nothing again. I was so scared."</p><p>It was all Japan could do to keep himself from crying as Greece cut off, bursting into silent sobs. Japan could feel tears soaking the seams of his shirt but couldn't bring himself to care. He gently rubbed Greece's back as he wept, taking broken, shuddering breaths himself.</p><p>"It's alright. I'm here now. I'll give you the whole world if you ask me to," he whispered, "You will never have nothing, not while I am here."</p><p>Greece's tears were still a hindrance to his speech, so much so that Japan almost missed his solemn, sincere "Thank you."</p><p>He buried his face in Greece's shoulder and cried until neither had any tears left.</p><p>    While his fellow nations were granted their own happy endings, Denmark was having a rather different experience.</p><p>             “You idiot. You honestly thought this would be a good idea? Making me think that you were dead?” Norway’s voice was cold as ice, his face lacking any expression.</p><p>             Denmark found a sudden interest in his shoes.</p><p>“I asked you a question, Dane, why did you think it was a good idea?” Norway snarled, clenching his fists till his knuckles were pure white.</p><p>Denmark indignantly responded, “I thought it would be funny. I mean, it kind of was.” (Wow, this man is an idiot.)</p><p>Norway glared ferociously at him, then held up his hand to display the purplish bruises that were spreading up its side. Denmark’s eyes became very wide.</p><p>“Norge, what happened? Are you okay?”</p><p>“I got these from repeatedly hitting my fist against the glass that separated us while I screamed your name as I watched you drown. You drowned, Den. I was so sure you were gone! I was so frightened and alone without you… I know you enjoy joking around and pranking me, but— but this? This broke me.” Norway gazed imploringly at his boyfriend. He generally held his emotions back but now didn’t seem like the time to revert to his old habit.</p><p>Denmark’s proud mask melted into sympathy and regret. He took Norway’s damaged hand as cautiously as he could and pressed several tender kisses to his damaged palm.</p><p>“Oh, my Norge, I never wanted you to get hurt, your heart or your body. I love you more than anything in the world!” he gushed.</p><p>Norway exhaled. How was he supposed to reprimand a person who was so annoyingly cute? Not to mention sincere and caring and— Alright, Nor, stop that train of thought right there! You’re supposed to be teaching him a lesson, the Norwegian reminded himself. He couldn’t bear to see any more pain on the Dane’s face, though, so he extricated his hand from Denmark’s grip and cupped his cheek.</p><p>“I’m sorry for getting so angry, Den. What you did was only a joke. I just— I love you too. If anything like that really happened to you…”</p><p>He pulled Denmark into a long embrace, which his partner enthusiastically returned.</p><p>“I know it must’ve been tough for you to see, Nor. But it won’t ever happen.”</p><p>Instead of giving a verbal acknowledgment, Norway broke off the hug and kissed Denmark’s forehead, then, finding that it wasn’t enough, his nose, cheeks, and finally his lips.</p><p>“Am I going to have to sleep on the couch, Norge?” Denmark asked when they eventually broke apart.</p><p>“I’ll think about it.”</p><p>Lithuania could only gape at Poland, who was watching him with an unusual shyness as his hands fidgeted behind his back. The silence between them lasted an awkwardly long time until Lithuania finally broke it.</p><p>"Why?" he wanted to know, taking both of Poland's hands in his own and feeling the familiar, cool reassurance of their wedding band on the Pole's ring finger.</p><p>"Um, like, happy Halloween?" the blonde peeped, for once at a loss for words.</p><p>The hesitant answer drew an unexpected laugh from Lithuania. He drew his husband into a gentle hug.</p><p>"I can't believe you're alive. I was so sure… you were gone again," he confided as he pulled away, tucking Poland's honey-colored locks behind his ear.</p><p>Almost as if to prove that he was in fact there, Poland hooked his arms around Lithuania's neck and gave him a quick peck. As he pulled back, though, his husband leaned forward to keep his lips on Poland's, needing more than a single kiss. When the embrace ended nearly a minute later, both were thoroughly breathless, hearts jackhammering with matching rhythms. Realizing the situation, Poland's cheeks became a brilliant red and he covered his face with the lengthy sleeves of his jacket.</p><p>"I, like, totally forgot how many people were here," he squeaked.</p><p>Lithuania burst into laughter a second time and nuzzled his head into Poland's silken hair. A soft, natural peace descended over them, Lithuania's breath stirring Poland's tresses slightly, Poland giving a satisfied sigh and listening to his beloved's steady pulse carry on beneath his ear.</p><p>"Don't leave again, Polska, please," Lithuania pleaded in a hushed voice.</p><p>"I, like, promised you I wouldn't, so I won't. Trust me, there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be than with you."</p><p>Lithuania bit back tears as Poland went on, "Because I love you, my Lietuva, I'll say it, like, as many times as you need to hear it. I love you, I love you and I'll love you till the whole world ends."</p><p>And for the first time in too long, Lithuania found himself believing those words. </p><p>Thoroughly exhausted, the nations finally were allowed home after a grueling day of terror and never-ending angst. It had been one hell of an emotional (and physical) rollercoaster ride, but they were all together again, their bonds stronger than ever. They would always run out of patience with each other now and again, but that special Halloween had reminded them that they would never run out of love--till death did they part.</p><p> </p><p>. . .</p><p> </p><p>Despite that sweet fairytale ending, rumor has it that Denmark is still sleeping on the couch to this day (so are Prussia and Spain)...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It may be July, but it's never too early to wish all our lovely readers a Happy Halloween and a very Spooky Spooktober! Thank you so much for bearing with us and somehow getting to the end of the hot garbage pile of gayness that is this fic. We adore you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. hey lol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>:3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! So, my co-writer and I have come back to visit this fic, and we've decided to rewrite it! It won't be out for a while due to the fact that we both have school and other fics that we are currently writing. When we finish it, this one will get deleted, but dw the updated version will be up soon after. We hope any surviving Hetalia fans enjoy it when it comes out!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Constructive criticism is welcome as long you're nice about it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>